Charlie Cutter
.|Charlie Cutter to Victor Sullivan.}} Charlie Cutter is an English fortune hunter. He appears as a supporting character in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Initially believed to be an antagonist, he is soon revealed to be an ally and associate of Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan and Chloe Frazer. Charlie Cutter is voiced by Graham McTavish, who has previously voiced Uncharted 2: Among Thieves villain Zoran Lazarević. Biography Not much is known about Cutter before Uncharted 3. He is an old friend of Nathan and Sullivan, as well as Chloe for a time. It is also implied that he has met Elena Fisher, but apparently not as an ally. She only seems to recognise the name and asks whether he is dead when Sully says he 'was' working with them. Besides that, little is known. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The Pelican Inn Cutter is first seen in the Pelican Inn, with Talbot and his men. He frisks Nathan and Sullivan before the exchange takes place. As the deal goes wrong, he starts a fight with Nate and Sully. Talbot leaves the Inn. When the two escape through the back door of the bar and into an alley, they find Cutter and more of his men waiting. He beats Nate up and throws him into a pile of garbage, while his men do the same to Sully. Katherine Marlowe, Cutter's boss, then arrives in a car with Talbot. She exchanges words with Nate and Sully, and then takes Sir Francis Drake's ring from Nate. When Nate attempts to take it back, Cutter shoots him in the chest, and then shoots Sully, apparently killing them. Marlowe, angry with Cutter's actions, ditches him in the alley. After Marlowe, Talbot, and their men left the alley, Cutter tells Nate and Sully that it is clear, revealing that he is an ally. The Secret Library The three of them make their way to the library where they eavesdrop on Marlowe and Talbot, trying to work the cipher disk with the forged ring Nate stole from her. When Katherine notices it is a fake, she realizes that Cutter had betrayed them. The three then fight their way out of the library, meet up with Chloe, and make it back to the hideout. They figure out that Lawerence had traveled to Syria and France. While Nate and Sully go to France, he and Chloe go to Syria. Syria They meet up with Sully and Nate, unexpectedly at gunpoint with each other, for fear from Nate and Sully that Talbot had followed them. As they find a secret passage through stone pillars, Cutter is drugged by Talbot, giving him his gun and his journal. He becomes uneasy and starts getting fidgety and sensitive. Cutter, being claustrophobic, starts to freak out and becomes defensive when Nate helps him through a tight space, and then becomes very angry upon being forced to go through a second one, getting into a fist-fight with Nate. Cutter eventually gains the advantage over Nate and starts choking him to death. Sully and Chloe then come to try to get Cutter off of Nate but fail. Sully resorts to shooting Cutter to stop him, but Chloe steps in and gets through to Cutter, making him realize that he is killing Nate. Cutter stops and withdraws from the effect of the drug. As they make their way outside following their time in the crypt, they are encountered by Talbot and his men at gunpoint. Cutter pretends to still be drugged and points his gun at his comrades, forcing them to disarm themselves. Talbot orders Cutter to pull the trigger, but Cutter shoots Talbot and his henchman. Nate, Sully, and Chloe then flee and escape by jumping onto scaffolding, but it collapses as Cutter reaches it, trapping him. Talbot then appears, and Cutter is shocked and horrified to find that he has suffered no ill effects from being shot. He is then forced to hand over his half of the amulet. Marlowe has her men pour gasoline before Cutter and ignites it. Cutter having only one way out, jumps off the tower, breaking his leg from the fall. Nate, Sully, and Chloe assist him to a Tour Bus and escape from Marlowe's men. With a broken leg, Chloe takes him home, concluding his role in the game (as well as Chloe's). ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Despite not appearing, references to Cutter appear frequently - a sticky note on Nate's attic filing cabinet says to call him, with additional mentions to events that occurred with him. Later, Nate refers to Cutter directly as his "go-to guy" when he initially declines Sam's request for help. Multiplayer [[Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer|''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception]] Cutter is on the heroes side in multiplayer and is buyable at Level 35. He was on the villains side prior to the game's release, cleverly keeping the game spoiler-free. Cutter is also seen at the end of Chapter 3 in Co-op Adventure, flying the helicopter away from the Monastery. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Skins * Charlie Cutter * Tuxedo Cutter * Casual Cutter * Prison Cutter Pre-set outfits * Crooked Cutter * Concert Cutter * Courtly Cutter * Creeping Cutter Character design Appearance Cutter was designed so as not to look handsome. He has a brutal face, and easily fits the role as the 'bad guy'. He is balding with only a small amount of hair at the sides and small scars across his face. He's quite tall, taller than Nate or Sully, with a strong jaw. He usually dresses in a sweater of some sort with a jacket over the top. He sports stubble, much like Nate. Personality Cutter looks like a common thug, but is very studious and loyal. He is very courageous, as he is willing to double cross Marlowe. Out of all the characters he has perhaps the biggest sense of humor, even more so than Nate. His personality actually resembles Nate's to a degree; he's educated in history and lightens the mood in stressful situations. He is very claustrophobic, which is revealed in certain parts during the game where you must squeeze through tight places. Before escaping the Citadel, Cutter shows signs of great care towards Nate, Sully, and Chloe by wanting them to give him a gun saying he'll kill Katherine and Talbot alone while they escaped. He then later tells Nate not to give up after Nate saved him, by saying he'd never forgive him. Possibly indicating he believes that Nate can find what he's after. Weapons Charlie's unique pistol is a Walther P5, a weapon which is not accessible to the player at any point in the game and does not have an in-game name. Appears in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Chapter 5 - Hector Alcazar (Mentioned) Trivia * Cutter bears some resemblance to ; it's possible he served as some inspiration for Charlie's appearance. * Cutter mentions how Chloe Frazer is the "best driver in the business", quoting Harry Flynn in the second game. * Cutter is also a name of a character in ''Jak X: Combat Racing, another game from Naughty Dog. This could be an intentional reference. * As stated in Nolan North's book "Uncharted: Drake's Journal," Amy Hennig had originally planned to have Charlie appear throughout the entire game, but had to write him out of the story due to Graham McTavish landing a role in Peter Jackson's "The Hobbit" (thus having to move to New Zealand for the role). This is the only reason why Charlie broke his leg in Syria. * Cutter is claustrophobic, as first noticed in Chapter 4. * Although he at first seems like a common thug he is quite well educated, as he corrects Sully when he misquotes . His apartment is also filled with several books, insinuating he's a well-read intellectual. * Apparently, Cutter hates getting wet as seen in the later half of "The Middle Way." Nate's quip directed at him is also a reference to the infamous "kitty got wet" line: "Aww, what's the matter, kitty doesn't like getting wet?" * If his mentioning of John Dee being the original 007 is any indication, Charlie might be a fan. * When Nate mentions T.E Lawrence before he became known as Lawrence of Arabia, Charlie responds by saying "great film", referring to the 1962 film which depicts Lawrence's experiences in Arabia during the events of the first World War. * Cutter also seems to be a proficient helicopter pilot, as he is seen at the end of the Monastery chapter of the Co-op campaign flying the escape helicopter. This is questionable, however, as the co-op campaign is not canon. * After Sully no longer trusts Charlie as they go through the caverns, Charlie references , a novel by John Steinbeck. * The Tarot card tucked into Charlie's jacket (found by Chloe) after he breaks his leg is quite significant, although it was never elaborated upon. Tarot cards are a popular form of divination often associated with the occult. The card found upon Charlie was "The Tower," which can represent many things, but is typically viewed as a bad omen symbolic of chaos, disruption, and events beyond one's control. It can be assumed that Cutter was meant to die at Marlowe's hands, but the fact that he fell from a towering height (just like the image on the card) can also be seen as a literal interpretation of his preordained fate. Marlowe's previous statement "... as if it were in the cards all along" also alludes to the fact that Charlie's fate was already chosen for him. * It can be speculated that Cutter plays guitar (one can find a guitar in his apartment when Nate first stands and is talking about Sir Francis). The guitar is a DC-1. * It can also be assumed that Charlie participates in boxing as a hobby, as there is a gym bag along with boxing gloves, headgear, and a punching bag found in his apartment. Gallery ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Charlie Cutter.jpg|Official render of Cutter. Good_shot.png|Cutter shoots Nate Talbot has the journal.png|Charlie is drugged by Talbot Cutter and drake.png|Drake and Cutter Uncharted3_DrakesDeception.png|Charlie Cutter in multiplayer at Syria Cutter head.jpg|Cutter as he appears in the E3 Trailer CutterDD.jpg Drake and Sully aiming their guns at Cutter.png|Drake and Sully aiming their guns at Cutter U3 2.PNG charl.PNG Doughnut Cutter.jpg|Doughnut Cutter cutter in the e3 trailer.jpg Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Cutter U4 Art.jpg|Official renders of Cutter in ''Uncharted 4. de:Charlie Cutter es:Charlie Cutter ru:Чарли Каттер ja:チャーリー・カッター Category:Characters in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Protagonists